Un Amor Inconcluso -1º Reto HhT 2014 -
by EriqitaPotterGranger
Summary: La vida da muchas vueltas, y cuando no sabemos valorar lo que tenemos… podremos darnos cuenta bastante tarde de ello.


**Disclaimer: **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todo esto es por obra y gracia de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling y de la Warner Bros., si fuera mío obviamente Harry y Hermione hubieran quedado juntos.

**Summary: **La vida da muchas vueltas, y cuando no sabemos valorar lo que tenemos… podremos darnos cuenta bastante tarde de ello.

**Advertencias: **Es una historia triste.

* * *

_Colegio Hogwarts; Escocia, Reino Unido. 30 de Mayo. Dos meses antes._

- ¿Sabes que te quiero, cierto? -

- ¿Y tú sabes que daría mi vida por ti? ¿Qué te amo? -

- Lo sé. Desgraciadamente lo sé. –lo miré sorprendida. Sabía que lo _nuestro _era imposible, sin embargo, jamás me lo había dicho tan fríamente-

Lo típico. Él, mi mejor amigo y el chico más guapo y popular del colegio. Yo, la nerd de la escuela, sin amigos y olvidada ilusa que se enamoro como idiota de su mejor amigo. Y esto, un maldito colegio de porquería en donde todos se preocupan más por las apariencias y el qué dirán que por sus notas.

Excelente combinación, si me permiten decir.

Agache la mirada y deje que las lágrimas corrieran por mis mejillas. No me importaba que me viera. Ya no. No cuando mi orgullo y dignidad estaban por los suelos ¿Qué más daba? He rogado, implorado y suplicado, que me vea llorar_ por él_ no hará más que seguirle confirmando cuanto lo amo.

- Hey, no llores… -me tomo de la barbilla y la levanto hasta que mis ojos, inundados en lagrimas quedaron fijos en los de él- sabes que esto terminaría así… siempre lo supiste… nunca te mentí, yo… -no lo deje terminar, no quería que siguiera buscando pretextos, tenía razón, siempre lo supe-

- Lo sé –respire hondo tratando de tranquilizarme- solo… por un momento creí que todo sería diferente… que quizá… -me callé pues las lagrimas volvieron a brotar-

- ¿Creíste que estaríamos juntos? ¿Que habría un lugar en este mundo para que nosotros? Míranos –nos señalo- ¿crees que tú y yo podríamos tener… algo serio? –sentí como miles de cuchillas entraban en mi corazón, comencé a morir- Esto fue un juego, nunca te mentí –finalizo viéndome fijamente a los ojos-

- Tienes razón, un juego… y a pesar de que te amaba, lo acepte –volví a agachar la mirada, tragué el nudo que se formaba en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar y continúe- ¿Así que… e-esto es la des-despedii-da? –no pude evitarlo, me estaba quebrando-

- Lo es Mione –susurró-

- Puee-do pedir-te… puedo pedirte… algo –

- Yo no creo que… -

- Por favor… solo… por favor –supliqué-

Él suspiro.- De acuerdo –

- Solo te pido… una noche, la última noche _juntos_… quiero despedirme de ti… -

- Hermione… -

- Te lo ruego, después de eso no sabrás más de mi… te lo juro… regálame nuestra última vez… solo… por favor –me abrace a él, sabía que me estaba humillando, rogando porque pasará una última ocasión conmigo, lo sabía y no me importaba, ya no quedaba nada más de mi-

Me separo de él. Creí que me rechazaría, que me obligaría a suplicar aún más pero, al mirarlo a los ojos, no supe que pensar, no entendía las emociones que cruzaban sus orbes esmeraldas y me asuste. – De acuerdo, esta noche… te espero en mi habitación. A las ocho –y sin esperar mi reacción dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar de manera casual, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos y esa seguridad que tanto lo caracterizaba-

Y yo me quedé ahí, justo donde me dejo, estática. Muda. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Tal vez fue lastima lo que lo llevo a aceptar, tal vez el también lo deseaba y tal vez, solo tal vez, también le dolía.

* * *

_Aeropuerto Internacional de Londres-Heathrow. 30 de Mayo. Dos meses antes._

Han pasado solo seis horas, y me encuentro esperando a que mi vuelo salga, un vuelo a una mejor vida. Sola.

Lejos de mi familia, lejos de mis amigos… y lejos de ti.

No podía seguirte agobiando, sabía que tú sufrías al saber que yo te amaba, que a pesar de que no querías herirme, inconscientemente lo hacías al no poder corresponderme. Lo sabía y no quería causarte más dolor. Ya no.

Por eso, al verte ahí durmiendo tan tranquilo y con solo una sábana alrededor de la cintura, supe que no encontraría un mejor momento para cumplir lo que te había prometido.

No sabrías más de mí.

Me vestí sin hacer un solo ruido, te observe sumergido en el mundo de los sueños y, antes de que el llanto me abordase, tome una pluma y busque en tu mesilla de noche un pedazo de papel. En él, te escribí las palabras más profundas de mi corazón, te dije todo y nada en esas sencillas frases y deje que supieras que, donde me encontrara, estaría bien.

Te di un beso en la frente y me marche.

Entre a mi habitación unos minutos y rápidamente me duche y cambie; tomé un bolso y en él coloque mis pertenencias más importantes, papeles y dinero. No me llevaría nada más, si quería empezar una nueva vida, debía ser de raíz.

Camine a prisa por los enormes pasillos del colegio con dirección al despacho principal, tampoco era una malagradecida y aquel viejo director no solo me abrió las puertas de su colegio becándome él mismo y creyendo en mi sino que también, durante mi estancia en Hogwarts, paso a ser el abuelo que nunca tuve.

- ¿Señorita Granger… desea algo? –me pregunto de forma cortante la secretaria-

- Si Madame Pince… necesito hablar con el director… es urgente –respondí apurada, no tenía tiempo-

- Mira muchachita, el director no atiende a _cualquiera_, además debes saber que el horario de atención a estudiantes becados comienza a las seis de la tarde –me barrió una última vez con la mirada y regreso su atención al ordenador frente a ella-

¿Ahora comprenden el suplicio? En Hogwarts ser becado es como formar parte de la peor escoria del mundo, y esto no solo aplica a los alumnos sino también con los maestros. Mientras no seas influyente no eres nadie… y desgraciadamente yo no soy nadie ni _nada_.

- Pero es que yo… -

- ¿Qué no entiendes mocosa? –se giro hacia mí con desprecio- aquí no eres bien recibi… -

- Al parecer quién no comprende es alguien más señorita Pince –una voz profunda se escucho atrás de nosotras- ahora márchese, después hablaremos de su liquidación-

Madame Pince abrió los ojos como plato. - ¿Liquidación? P-pero señor director, yo… -

- No pienso escuchar más, ahora –se volvió hacia mi- ¿pasamos? –yo solo asentí impactada- Tome asiento por favor –me pidió una vez dentro de su despacho señalándome una silla frente a su escritorio mientras él me rodeaba- Así que te vas, cierto –comento casualmente y yo me congele en mi sitio-

- ¿Dis-disculpe? -

- Oh, estoy en un error… ¿no venías por eso? –pregunto confundido-

- S-sii… pero…. ¿Cómo sabe que…? –

- ¿...te vas? –asentí- Ser el director tiene sus ventajas, ¿sabes? Y si no me equivoco, ayer le dijiste al señor Potter que le prometías que no sabría más de ti si accedía a estar contigo, así que si estás aquí significa que lo cumplió y tú vienes a hacer lo propio –

Los colores se me subieron a la cara. ¿Qué tanto sabía de la relación que, hasta ayer, mantuve con Harry? - ¿Usted… sabía…? –

- Por supuesto querida –me sonrió de manera paternal-

- Entonces –respire hondo, no podía pasar un segundo más ahí- me voy señor… aún no se a donde, pero me debo de alejar… no quiero seguir más aquí… no _puedo_ seguir así… -

- Te comprendo –murmuro. Lo vi revolver entre su escritorio para después tenderme un papel sellado; ante mi confusión, explico- Es una carta de recomendación para Harvard, en alguna ocasión escuche que te encantaría estudiar ahí, así que me tome la libertad de hablar con el rector y él está encantado de recibirte –abrí mi boca sorprendida y nuevas lágrimas luchaban por salir. ¿El director Dumbledore había hecho eso por mi?-

- ¿Por qué? –fue lo único que alcance a pronunciar-

- Por la misma razón por la que te traje a Hogwarts, por lo que yo decidí pagar tus estudios aquí… porque confió en ti, Hermione, y sé que llegarás muy lejos –me miro fijamente tras sus gafas de media luna y sonrió- Y ahora, es mejor que te des prisa, el desayuno pronto se servirá y los estudiantes comenzaran a bajar… y me parece que no quieres ser vista –sin más me encamino a la puerta mientras yo seguía igual de aturdida, cuando reaccione ya me encontraba en la puerta con el director alentándome a irme- Gracias –murmure llorando, me giré un poco y le abrace tratando de demostrarle en ese abrazo lo mucho que le apreciaba y cuanto lo extrañaría-

- Anda, vete… -

Y sin más eche a correr, lejos de mi familia, lejos de mis amigos, lejos de mi país, lejos de Albus Dumbledore… y lejos de ti.

* * *

_Cambridge, Massachusetts. 25 de Julio. Tiempo actual._

Han pasado dos meses… dos malditos meses.

Dicen que la distancia y el tiempo hacen al olvido, ¿pero sabes? Yo aún no lo consigo. Después de dejar Londres sentí que moriría, era como entrar a una dimensión desconocida, no sabía que me podría encontrar, no es como si cambiara de escuela o de estado ¡me mudaba de continente! Y sabía que estaba sola. Completamente sola.

Lo primero que hice fue ir a la universidad, por lo que me había dicho mi antiguo director, el rector de Harvard me estaba esperando y quizá podía comenzar de inmediato con mis estudios… no es que tuviera ánimo de encerrarme entre libros y cuadernos, pero necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada o si no estaría todo el tiempo recordándote y sinceramente ya no me quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo.

- ¡Herms, debes venir! ¡Los chicos están organizando una fiesta! –entro como bólido mi mejor amiga, o mejor dicho mi única amiga-

Cuando llegue a la universidad, fue un gusto enterarme que, verdaderamente, el decano ya estaba preparado para mí llegada a Harvard y que incluso ya estaba lista la que, de ahora en adelante, sería mi habitación.

Si bien Harvard era una de las mejores universidades a nivel mundial, también era cierto que era una escuela pública por lo que, privilegios como los que teníamos en Hogwarts eran bastantes limitados –a menos claro, que fueras hijo de alguna persona influyente- así que contar con una habitación propia era un lujo que no muchos se podían permitir. Mucho menos alguien como yo.

Por eso, cuando me informaron que tendría una compañera de habitación, me entro pánico. Nunca había sido buena haciendo amigos, ni que decir de amigas, la única persona que se había acercado a mi había sido justamente Harry Potter.

Luna Lovegood era una chica dulce, extrovertida, animosa, sociable y algo extraña. Todo lo contrario a mí. Desde el primer momento la muchacha se había presentado conmigo y había jurado y perjurado que seríamos amigas por siempre. Y yo le había creído. Tenía que creerlo.

- Vamos, vamos… deja de soñar que se nos está haciendo tarde ¡la fiesta está a punto de comenzar! –me dijo corriendo de un lado a otro y aventado ropa por aquí y por allá-

- Luna –suspiré- yo no… -me volteo a ver fulminante y me señalo con su dedo acusador-

- Ni siquiera lo pienses, Granger, vamos a ir a esa fiesta así sea la último que haga –siguió buscando entre los armarios hasta que me volvió a mirar- ¿Qué esperas? ¡A bañarse señorita! –y aunque no lo quisiera, tomé mi neceser de aseo personal y me encerré en la ducha para no seguir oyendo el parloteo de mi amiga-

**-OoOoO-**

Debía aceptarlo, aquella fiesta no había estado tan mal después de todo, me había divertido bastante ver a Luna platicar con todos los chicos de la fiesta y lanzarle aquellas miraditas coquetas a un chico pelirrojo que se sonrojaba con bastante facilidad ante cualquier sonrisita de la rubia.

Al menos me alegraba que para ella las cosas resultaran.

Yo por mi parte, me mantuve en una esquina mirando todo desde lejos. Aún no tenía fuerzas para relacionarme con la gente, el dolor de tu recuerdo seguía bastante latente y a decir verdad prefería mantenerme igual de invisible que en Hogwarts. Con Luna todo era diferente, ella sabía mantener una amistad por las dos, era mi complemento perfecto pues, mientras yo no hablaba mucho ni me relacionaba con la gente, ella se dedicaba a mantenerme al tanto de lo que sucedía en la escuela y le daba a mi vida el toque necesario de alegría.

Sin que mi amiga se diera cuenta, me di la vuelta y comencé a alejarme de aquella habitación, aún no estaba preparada para convivir con gente y así me lo indicaba el terrible dolor de cabeza que me asechaba. Deje que Luna se divirtiera, después de todo lo merecía, siempre estaba al pendiente de mi y por mi culpa no tenía más amigos que yo.

Caminé por los pasillos que llevaban al dormitorio, la luz de la luna alumbraba bastante bien para saber por dónde caminar; el silencio era delicioso pues casi toda la gente se encontraba en aquella fiesta. Seguí caminando sin darme realmente cuenta de a donde me dirigía pues en este momento lo único que quiero es estar sola y pensar… pensar sobre mi y mi vida.

Me detuve frente a una especie de vitrina en donde estaba la mayoría de los premios que algunos alumnos habían ganado y donado a la escuela. En el vidrio pude ver mi rostro, un rostro demacrado, delgado, pálido… un rostro que no era el mío. Y me asuste. Me asuste terriblemente. Esa no era yo. No era la chica estudiosa que adoraba aprender algo nuevo, aquella que, a pesar de los problemas, siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, esa que le brindaba su ayuda a los demás sin importar que estos la miraran mal… esa no era yo.

Y de pronto, lo comprendí.

Toda mi vida se me estaba yendo de las manos, parecía una muerta en vida y por supuesto que sabía por qué.

Era su culpa.

Deje que alguien más tomará decisiones por mí, antepuse sus necesidades a las mías, deje que me controlara emocionalmente al grado de tener que depender de su estado de ánimo… ¡escape de mi país para que el pudiera ser feliz! Todo lo hice por él, mi prioridad fue él y finalmente lo comprendía.

Y el dolor volvió.

Comencé a correr como una demente, las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por mis mejillas, necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que me quemaba por dentro… quería… necesitaba…

_- ¡Oh Mione! Eres preciosa… -_

Esa voz… ¡esa maldita voz! ¡No! ¡No de nuevo!

_- No sé que me diste, pero no puedo alejarme de ti… se que está mal, pero eres como una droga… eres mi droga… -_

- ¡Aléjate de mi! –grite a nadie en particular, no podía ser cierto, no otra vez-

Imágenes de innumerables noches en la habitación de Harry inundaron mi mente… la primera vez que me entregué a él, cuando le di todo de mi… cuartos de servicio, cocina, baños… todos esos recuerdos llegaron a mi tan vividos como si estuviera de nuevo en ellos…

- Por favor… no más… -murmuré entre sollozos-

De pronto, un terrible dolor en mi vientre me hizo gritar, me deje caer en el suelo sin realmente saber que hacer… vi sangre, mucha sangre, y de repente… todo negro…

No supe más de mi.

**-OoOoO-**

- Hermy, vamos cariño, despierta… por favor… despierta… -escuche que sollozaba alguien a mi lado-

- Lu, déjala, debe descansar –escuche otra voz que hablaba, una masculina-

- Pero… es que… -

- Ven, vamos, las clases ya van a comenzar… -

- Yo no… -

La cabeza me dolía horrores, pero más me dolía el cuerpo, sentía que no me podía mover de mi lugar. De pronto, me empezaron a llegar pequeñas escenas mías corriendo, llorando, y unas más, sangrando. Abrí mis ojos asustada. ¿Qué me había pasado?

- ¿D-dond-e est-estoy? –pregunte abriendo los ojos e intentado enfocar la mirada-

- ¡Hermione! ¡Estás bien! –sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban la espalda y mi cuerpo cedía al dolor-

- Luna, déjala… acaba de despertar y la estas lastimando –volví a escuchar aquella voz masculina ¿Quién era él?-

- ¿Luna, d-dond-e est-estoy? –repetí mirando a todos lados para tratar de ubicarme-

- Hermy… -me miro aprehensiva- anoche, después de la fiesta, te encontramos desmayada cerca de los cuartos de servicio –murmuro-

Si, lo recordaba, recordaba el dolor pero también recordaba la sangre que vi antes de que todo se oscureciera ¿Por qué había sangre?

- ¿Qu-qué mee paso? –tartamudee un poco, el miedo apoderándose de mi-

- Hermy… yo… escucha, se que nunca me quisiste contar nada y yo tampoco insistí pues llegaste bastante asustada de Europa, pero ¿tenías un novio en tu antiguo colegio? –pregunto seria, su acompañante, el muchacho pelirrojo de la fiesta, evitaba mirarme más sin embargo un sonrojo cubría sus mejillas-

Abrí los ojos asustada. Me moví nerviosa. Este no era un tema que le quisiera contar a Luna justo en después de que los recuerdos de Harry volvieran a mí con tal intensidad, además ¿Por qué lo preguntaba en este momento?

- Yo… ¿Luna, que pasa? –evite verla a los ojos pues mi amiga era una persona bastante perceptiva-

- Creo que yo esperare afuera Lu –hablo el pelirrojo- ustedes deben de hablar –deposito un beso en la frente de mi amiga y luego me miro- espero que te recuperes pronto… lo siento –y tras dirigirnos una triste mirada salió de aquella enorme habitación blanca que, deduje, era la enfermería-

- ¿Qué está pasando Luna? ¿Por qué no me respondes? –trate de no alzar la voz, pero la verdad es que aquella mirada de tristeza del amigo de Luna me dejo más nerviosa-

- ¿Hermy? ¿Qué paso en Europa? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –volvió a preguntar-

Suspiré. Tardo o temprano se lo tendría que contar, había demostrado que era una excelente amiga y yo necesitaba alguien con quién desahogarme.

- Yo… no tenía novio, solo un mejor amigo –mi voz se quebró- del que me enamore perdidamente… -termine en un murmullo bajando la cabeza. No quería llorar más-

- Y te entregaste a él, ¿cierto? –asentí sin atreverme a mirarla a los ojos- Hermy… hay algo que debes saber… tú… bueno… él y tú… -suspiro, se escuchaba abatida- de esa relación surgió algo… -

- ¿Algo? Luna no comprendo que tiene que ver Harry en todo esto, además, aún no me respondes que hago aq… -

- _Estabas _embarazada –corto mirándome fijamente-

Me quede en shock. _Embarazada. Yo embarazada. Un bebé de Harry. Un bebé mío y de Harry_. Una enorme sonrisa se comenzó a formar en mi rostro conforme la idea iba penetrando en mi cerebro.

¡Tendría un bebé!

Miré a Luna, mi amiga rubia tenía lágrimas en los ojos y me miraba con un profundo dolor.

Un momento… ella dijo que estaba embarazada. _Estaba_.

¡No! ¡Eso no podría ser cierto!

- Luna… mi bebé… -mis manos corrieron a proteger mi plano vientre mientras las lágrimas salían de mis ojos-

- Si Hermy… anoche sufriste un aborto… -

¡NO!

Y de nuevo, la oscuridad regreso a mí como un calmante.

* * *

_Colegio Hogwarts; Escocia, Reino Unido. 19 de Septiembre. Dos meses después._

Hoy es tú cumpleaños. 19 años.

Y como cada año, te compré un obsequio. Desgraciadamente, ya no estás más aquí.

Aún recuerdo la última vez que te tuve entre mis brazos, fue magnífico, la mejor experiencia de mi vida, y después… nada…

Desde ese día no volví a saber nada más de ti.

Cuando me dijiste que me prometías no volver a saber nada más de ti, jamás me imaginé que abandonarías el colegio con rumbo fijo no se a dónde.

Y ese día, cuando desperté y no estabas a mi lado acurrucada entre mis brazos como cada vez después de hacer el amor, supe que finalmente te había perdido para siempre.

Lo había logrado.

Nunca supe como habíamos llegado hasta ese punto. Eras mi mejor amiga. Nos conocíamos desde los once años y habíamos pasado por tantas cosas juntos que era imposible pensar que alguna vez nuestra amistad terminaría.

La adolescencia es terrible.

Solo sé que una mañana no podía apartar mis ojos de su boca, el simple hecho de verla retirar los restos de mermelada con su lengua me había provocado una terrible excitación. En las clases, estudiando, no aparte la mirada de ella, de como su falda se levantaba unos cuantos centímetros dejándome ver sus muslos cuando levantaba la mano para responder… verla caminar… sonreír… de un momento a otro toda ella me parecía una terrible tentación.

¡Pero diablos! Era mi mejor amiga, no podía tener esos pensamientos con ella… y sin embargo, no podía evitarlos.

Traté, sin lograrlo, de salir con otras chicas, calmar mis instintos con otras mujeres, pero era imposible. No podía sacármela de la cabeza.

Todavía recuerdo el día en que todo comenzó; estaba llorando escondida en uno de los pasillos que daban al sótano, se veía tan frágil, tan tierna… y traté, de verdad que traté, de no besarla pero cuando me miro, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos brillosos a causa de las lágrimas, fue imposible.

La besé.

Y fue como tocar el cielo con las manos, sus labios sabían a fresas y su cuerpo parecía diseñado especialmente para encajar en el mío. Y quizá todo habría quedado ahí, tal vez le hubiera podido inventar una excusa después del porque del beso, pero en el momento en que sus labios, torpemente, me comenzaron a responder, supe que estaba perdido.

Después de eso, solo recuerdo como, en un enredo de brazos, llegamos a mi habitación sin dejar de besarnos. Y paso. Se entrego a mí completamente. Me dio todo de sí. Y desde ese momento supe que Hermione Granger era completamente mía.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando le pregunte el porqué se había entregado a mí, solo dos palabras bastaron para saber que nuestra amistad, a partir de ese momento, cambiaba para siempre.

_- Porque te amo. Siempre te he amado_ –

Ella sabía que algo entre nosotros jamás podría suceder. Lo sabía y lo aceptaba.

Nunca le metí ni la engañe. Jamás le prometí algo más. Desde un principio le dije que solo sería sexo, sexo y nada más. Y sin embargo, y por más que trataba de que así fuera, muy dentro de mí estaba más que consiente que, al menos con ella, nunca se trato de eso.

El problema se presento meses después. En el colegio ya hablaban, muchos sospechaban de lo nuestro y mi reputación pendía de un hilo. Sí, todos sabían que éramos amigos, mejore amigos, y a pesar de que lo habían aceptado no quería decir que lo aprobarán. Y yo no podía poner en riesgo eso, yo era un líder nato, una figura pública, el representante de los alumnos y el que se me viera tan pegado a ella y hubieran tantos rumores nuestros afectaba mi imagen.

Por eso _terminamos_.

El colegio pedía, no, exigía, que tuviera a mi lado a una mujer hermosa, que pudiera representarlos como se merecían, alguien de sociedad, de élite… no una becada.

Por eso tuve que cortar de raíz lo que sea que tenía con Hermione para poder comenzar una relación que la gente si aprobará, por ello, elegí a Cho.

La señorita Chang. Una chica estilizada, hermosa, simpática y, sobre todo, la hija del embajador de Japón.

Sin embargo, que saliera con Cho no impedía que dejara de pensar en ella

_¿En donde estas? ¿Estarás bien? ¿Necesitaras algo?_

Esas eran las preguntas que a diario rondaban mi cabeza. Jamás me perdonaría si algo le llagará a pasar.

Me senté en la cama y alargue la mano a mi cajón de al lado. Saqué una cajita de cristal y, colocándola frente a mí, la observe. Era una pequeña caja musical. Hermione me la había obsequiado cuando cumplí trece y había noches que no podía dormir. No era una bailarina, ni un carrusel, sino una pequeña mariposa encerrada en una especie de bola de cristal la cual, al accionarla tres veces, abría la parte de la base revelando un pequeño escondite.

Ahí estaba. El papel que conservaba intacto desde hace cuatro meses. Lo tome con cuidado, como si mi simple contacto lo pudiera romper, y leí su contenido. No tenía caso, me lo sabía de memoria.

_Harry. _

_Gracias por todo. Eres lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, por favor no te sientas culpable por haberme marchado. Estaré bien._

_Te amo, por siempre._

_Hermione._

Simple, sencillo. No era una despedida seca, pero tampoco una rencorosa o romántica. Esa era la manera de Hermione de decirme adiós sin hacerme sentir mal.

Volví a colocar el pedazo de papel en la cajita y con cuidado la puse encima de mi mesilla de noche. Me volví a tirara en mi cama y lloré.

Lloré como un idiota al recordar que la había perdido.

* * *

_Cambridge, Massachusetts. 15 de Junio. Dos años después._

Caminaba rumbo a la cafetería, o bueno corría, pues llegaba tarde a una pequeña cita y yo odiaba las impuntualidades.

Estos casi tres años me habían servido bastante, me faltaba relativamente poco para terminar mi carrera y comenzar a ejercer como abogada, a pesar de que ya trabajaba en un bufete como asistente de uno de mis profesores.

Desde aquel lejano día en que termine de perder lo poco de mi que aún quedaba vivo, no quise volver a mencionar una sola palabra de aquel lugar que tanto daño me hizo.

Al principio, Luna me aconsejaba, o más bien me obligaba, a contarle lo que había vivido en Londres, lo que había sucedido con Harry y lo que había sufrido con él. Me hizo acudir con una psicóloga pues decía que superar una pérdida como la mía no era sencillo y consiguió contactar a mis padres para que tuviera su apoyo.

Éstos al principio me reprocharon mi acto de cobardía al abandonar Londres de la noche a la mañana pero cuando les conté sobre mis motivos no hicieron más que ayudarme a superar todo. Ellos aún residen en Londres, pero en vacaciones vienen a visitarme y nos divertimos bastante.

- ¡Ey, por aquí! –oí que me gritaban mientras una mano me saludaba incesante. Sonreí-

- Disculpen la tardanza –respire hondo tratando de recuperar el aire perdido- pero mi clase se alargo un poco más –sonreí apenada jalando una silla que estaba desocupada para poder sentarme-

- No te preocupes Herms, no hay problema –me sonrió un apuesto chico ojiazul. Ron Weasley, novio de Luna y mi mejor amigo-

Ronald era el chico con el que Luna había estado coqueteando la noche de mi accidente, además, fue quién, junto a mi amiga, me llevo a la enfermería ese día y estuvo apoyándome en todo mi proceso de superación. Nunca me reprocho nada y tampoco me miraba mal, solamente se dedicaba a darme su apoyo incondicional y estar ahí para mí.

- Y bien, porque tanto misterio… desde que recibí el mensaje de Luna que no dejo de darle vueltas al asunto… ¿Qué sucede? –miré a mis amigos interrogativamente-

- Bueno… yo… nosotros… -comenzó a tartamudear el pelirrojo-

- ¡Nos vamos a casar! –completo emocionada la rubia. Yo solo sonreí enormemente. Se lo merecían-

- Felicidades chicos, ustedes se lo merecen, son una pareja perfecta… -los miré con lagrimillas en los ojos- ¡Esto tenemos que celebrarlo! –

- ¡Pero por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué te creías, que te llamaba para pedirte que fueras mi madrina? –la miré sorprendida, ella continuo sin inmutarse- ¡Pues claro que no! Solo te aviso para que haya más gente en el festejo –sonrió satisfecha-

- Yo… bueno… -baje la mirada avergonzada-

- ¡Es broma Herms! –interrumpió Ron- ya conoces a Luna, claro que deseamos que tú seas nuestra madrina, no habría una mejor persona que tú para ocupar el puesto –volví a sonreír ilusionada- pero también es cierto lo del festejo, esta noche en el pub de siempre ¿de acuerdo? –y con una última sonrisa, abracé a mis dos mejores amigos-

**-OoOoO-**

Eran las nueve de la noche y finalmente estaba lista para salir. Me había tomado toda una eternidad lograr verme decente, pero esta era la gran noche de mis dos mejores amigos y quería arreglarme un poco.

Cogí el móvil, las llaves y mi bolso y salí disparada del departamento al que hace poco me mudé con Luna porque, como bien habían dicho nuestros padres, necesitábamos un poco más de espacio y aprender sobre responsabilidades por lo que, con su ayuda, pudimos comprar este hermoso lugar.

Mi amiga ya no se encontraba en la casa Ron había pasado por ella y, con el pretexto de ser los anfitriones, salieron temprano para poder terminar de organizar los últimos detalles. Para mí que querían estar solos.

Salí del edificio y después de despedirme del amable portero tomé un taxi con dirección al pub.

El lugar estaba lleno de chicos de la universidad, sabía que Luna era un poco conocida en la facultad pero esto rayaba en la exageración. Según me habían dicho, sería algo con tranquilo con amigos íntimos a quienes poder compartir su felicidad; pero esto, esto definitivamente no sería tranquilo.

Caminé entre empujones y una que otra pisada de la gente hacia la barra, sino encontraba a mi amiga me iba a ver en la ridícula necesidad de llamarla para saber donde estaba; si tan solo conociera a alguno de todos esos muchachos no me sentiría tan preocupada. Me tomo casi diez minutos llegar pero para mi desgracia ahí tampoco se encontraban mis amigos. Suspiré resignada. Tendría que llamar a Luna. Estaba sacando mi celular cuando el _bar tender _me ofreció algo de tomar, yo asentí distraída y le pedí una cerveza, estaba sonando el tercer timbrazo cuando lo oí, y todo mi mundo se derrumbó.

- Que sean dos por favor –su voz era inconfundible a pesar de los años y, estaba segura, podía oler su irresistible colonia-

Me quedé quieta. Comencé a hiperventilar. No podía ser cierto, ¡él estaba del otro lado del mundo! ¡Era imposible que apareciera justo aquí… justo hoy! Traté de tranquilizarme, yo estaba de espaldas y si no giraba quizá ni siquiera me reconocería, era ilógico que lo hiciera, no cuando…

- Hola _Mione_ –estaba perdida, lo sabía. Igual que hace tanto tiempo, mi cuerpo comenzó a desobedecerme y actuó por si mismo girando para quedar cara a cara con él-

- Tú… -en mi estado de shock fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir-

- Si, yo… -me miró fijamente, aquellas esmeraldas que yo tanto amaba- ¿podemos hablar…? -susurro tímido-

Allí estaba, mi pesadilla personal, aquella que tanto temí, vuelta realidad. Me quedé muda, ciega y sorda.

¿Es que nunca me dejaría en paz? ¿No podía simplemente alejarse de mí?

- ¡NOOO! –tenía que salir de ahí, huir, no podía pasar un minuto más a su lado-

Como pude lo aleje de mi y eché a andar fuera del lugar. Sabía que me seguía, estaba segura, si una cosa conocía de Harry Potter es que cuando algo se le mete en la cabeza es difícil que no lo consiga. Pero yo debía de alejarme lo más que pudiera. Estaba segura que el verlo haría que el dolor regresará; aunque tal vez nunca se había ido, lejos de él lo podía controlar y mantenerlo, pero en su presencia…

- ¡Mione, cuidado! –fue lo último que escuche antes de ver una luz cegadora, y después… nada-

**-OoOoO-**

- No por favor, no de nuevo… Hermy, despierta cariño, por favor, despierta… -escuche que me susurraban y sentí un ligero apretón en las manos-

- ¿Cómo que _de nuevo_? ¿Esto ya había sucedido antes? –pregunto molesta una voz que, estaba segura, conocía-

- ¡Todo esto es tu maldita culpa! ¡Si tú no la hubieras asustado nada de esto estaría pasando! –casi grito la primera voz-

- Lu, amor, no creo que sea el momento adecuado para… -una tercera persona hablo conciliadora –

- No Ron, si es momento, no se como la encontró pero debe saber lo que ocasiona hace tres años, debe sufrir lo que… -

De repente, comencé a recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, el pub, la fiesta, la gente… él… Abrí mis ojos alterada y me levanté de la cama como un resorte pero una presión en mi mano izquierda y dolor en mi pierna derecha no me lo permitieron.

- Tranquila cariño, no te muevas demasiado –

-¿Luna? –la aludida asintió- ¿Qué me paso? ¿Por qué estoy aquí? –por supuesto que lo sabía, un coche me había atropellado, pero no tenía idea de que más hacer, necesitaba ganar tiempo para enfrentarlo-

- Verás, anoche… -

- ¿Anoche? No recuerdo nada… -

- ¿Cómo que no recuerdas nada? –habló esta vez Ron- Veamos linda… ¿Qué es lo último de lo que tienes memoria? –

- Pues… del pub, del momento en que llegue a la barra… recuerdo que pedí una cerveza… supongo que me emborrache, ¿cierto? –

- Linda… -

- Mione, _princesa_, ¿Cómo te sientes? –trate de ignorarlo, pero me fue imposible su voz me resulta tan atrayente que es como un imán para mí-

Giré la visa y lo vi. Estaba tan guapo e imponente como lo recordaba que por un momento me quedé sin palabras: su cabello revuelto le confería un aire despreocupado, vestía un traje negro sin corbata –tal como me parecía haberlo visto vestido anoche- y zapatos a juego, su barbilla tenía la sombra de una recién rasurada barba pero sus ojos… esas esmeraldas que me volvían loca y que me dejaban muda ya no tenían el mismo brillo de antaño.

Me le quede observando unos segundos mientras decidía que hacer. Solo había dos opciones: enfrentar al pasado o ignorar el presente. Tenía claro lo que haría.

- Disculpa pero, ¿quién eres? –quizá era algo estúpido de mi parte pero no estaba preparada para volver a verlo. Aún no-

- _Princesa_ ¿no me recuerdas? –se acerco hasta quedar al otro lado de mi cama con la voz cargada de angustia- Soy yo Mione… Harry Potter –se agacho hasta quedar a m altura y me asuste de lo desbocado que comenzó a latir mi corazón. Era obvio que aún le amaba-

- Lo siento, pero no –miré hacia otro lado, trate de pensar en otras cosas pues estaba segura que si veía algo de tristeza en sus ojos sería capaz de largarme al Tíbet con tal de que fuera feliz- ¿Entonces Luna? ¿Qué paso? –mis dos amigos estaban en shock y yo no sabía que más hacer para tratar de aparentar que Harry no estaba aquí-

- Pu-pue-s a-anoche –mi rubia amiga tartamudeo pero después de un gran suspiro, continuo- anoche te atropellaron Hermy…

- ¡Oh! Pues que desgracia ¿no? –trate de sonreír- perdón por arruinar su fiesta, no fue mi intención –me disculpe sincera-

- Hermy, linda, ¿estás segura que te encuentras bien? –Ron me miraba especulativo y hasta cierto punto angustiado-

- Claro que sí, me siento de maravilla… claro, sin contar la pierna y el brazo –volví a sonreír. Por el rabillo del ojo miré a Harry que tenía la mirada perdida y estaba como estatúa en su lugar. Regrese la vista a mis mejores amigos. No tenía que importarme-

- Llamaré al doctor… creo que debería saber que ya despertaste –mi pelirrojo amigo salió de la habitación dejándonos solos-

Yo seguía sonriendo. O trataba. La tensión era palpable y todos lo notábamos pero yo prefería intentar actuar como si nada y volverme hipócrita a ponerme a llorar y rogar como estaba segura haría si en algún momento miraba a Harry.

El diagnostico del médico fue que probablemente mi cerebro hubiera bloqueado los acontecimientos dolorosos del pasado para evitarme sufrimientos. Pero cuando relate, a grandes rasgos, lo que había sido mi vida y lo único que no recordaba era Harry vi como éste parecía haberse muerto en vida. Y no me tenía que importar.

**-OoOoO-**

Continué en observación en el hospital. El doctor dijo que prefería mantenerme monitoreada por cualquier cosa. Y yo aparentaba estar feliz, sin embargo, sabía que en algún momento me tendría que quedar a solas con Harry y hablaríamos de lo inevitable. Y se enteraría de todo. Y me odiaría por eso.

Por ello, la mayor parte del tiempo trataba de estar acompañada. Si no estaba con Luna platicando, Ron me ponía al día sobre la escuela o simplemente dormía mientras ambos me vigilaban. Pero conocía a Harry, ¡vaya que lo conocía! Y estaba segura que si bien no sabía de mi estado, algo intuía y planeaba la manera de quedarme a solas con él.

Y paso. Una tarde que Luna tenía que trabajar hasta en la noche y Ron estaba en una entrevista de trabajo. Cuando me avisaron casi me muero pero sabía que aún me quedaba el recurso de hacerme la dormida.

Pero pasaron las horas y nada. Yo creía que Harry estaría a primera hora en mi habitación intentando hablarme, pero nada. Y sinceramente, me deprimí. Tontamente, y muy en el fondo, guardaba la esperanza de que tanta insistencia pudiera significar algo pero nuevamente me decepciono.

Cuando el reloj de mi mesilla de noche marco las cuatro y media, supe que no vendría. De nada me valía hacerme la dormida si no tenía de quién esconderme. Por eso, acerque la bandeja que una enfermera amablemente dejo en la habitación con bastante fruta y jugos y prendí el televisor haciendo zapping hasta encontrar algo interesante que ver.

Mala idea.

No sabía que tenían los directores de hoy en día al producir películas románticas tan tontas. Más que ternura, daban risa. Estaba entretenida viendo como el protagonista caía de un edificio enorme que jamás me di cuenta que había alguien tras de mí.

- Así es como me gusta verte, riendo feliz y no con esa sonrisa tan falsa que has estado poniendo -

- ¿Disculpa? –tragué saliva con fuerza. No podía ser cierto, tendría que haber esperado un poco más-

- Es la verdad, tu sonrisa siempre me ha encantado –comenzó a caminar lentamente, sin quitarme la vista, como un depredador asechando a su presa-

- No te entiendo… y discúlpame pero no me agrada estar con gente que no conozco… -sentí que estaba a un lado mío y me encogí en mi lugar. Tenía miedo. Mucho.-

- Vamos Mione, ¿enserio creíste que me tragaría el cuento de que solo a mi no me recuerdas? –lo miré atónita. No era posible que no me hubiera creído, en el hospital parecía comprenderlo- Hablaste de Hogwarts, de las clases, de todo lo que vivimos juntos… sin mencionarme a mí, ¿raro, no? –terminó con su sonrisa irónica, esa que ponía cuando intentaba "impresionar" a las tipas de la escuela y ellas caían como tontas-

- No sé si sea raro o no, pero es la verdad… no sé quién eres, y si me disculpas quiero dormirme y estar sola –le miré con desprecio, como si de verdad lo odiará, y es que eso debería hacer, odiarlo-

- Vamos _princesa_, -se agacho a quedar a mi altura y comenzó a acariciar lentamente mi brazo- me vas a decir que no recuerdas lo bien que la pasamos en Hogwarts, todo lo que te hice sentir, lo que disfrutabas conmigo… lo que aprendiste de… -

- ¡Basta! –grite con los ojos rojos de furia y las lágrimas pugnando por salir. Él solo se levanto para irse a sentar a mis pies con una sonrisa satisfecha- ¡Basta! ¡Déjame en paz! ¡¿No puedes dejarme en paz?! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a venir y pretender que te reciba con los brazos abiertos! ¡No puedes! –comencé a agitar las manos como loca, me agite y revolví en la cama como histérica. Él estaba sin inmutarse frente a mí, como si no le importara que yo me estuviera muriendo por dentro-

- Si que puedo… -sonrió- puedo y ya lo hice… yo venía aquí con la intención de que habláramos, de tratar de reencontrarnos ¿y qué hiciste tú? Sales huyendo de mí, tienes un accidente y me tienes con el alma en un hilo… y cuando despiertas finges que no me recuerdas… ¿crees que eso está bien Mione? ¿Cómo querías que me sintiera? –

- ¡¿Y crees que yo planeaba volver a verte?! ¡¿Creíste que quería que me atropellaran?! -volví a gritar, ya no podía verlo claramente a causa de las lágrimas- No puedes ser tan egoísta… no puedes –termine en un murmullo-

- Mione, cariño… -se acerco hasta mí hasta que nuestras caras quedaron frente a frente- no soy egoísta… pero he regresado… he regresado por ti, para que seamos felices… yo… yo... –suspiro- te amo princesa… te amo y estoy aquí para que comencemos a formar una historia… juntos –termino con una enorme sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos-

Me quede quieta. No sabía que más hacer. Las lágrimas continuaban fluyendo por mi rostro pero no me importaba. ¿Cuántas veces no soñé que me dijera eso mientras hacíamos el amor? ¿Cuántas veces no supliqué al cielo que me quisiera un poquito? ¿Y ahora, luego de tantos años y después de todo lo que pase regresa a decirme que me quiere?

- ¿No dices nada cariño? –me pregunto y yo explote-

- ¡¿Y qué quieres que te diga?! ¡¿Qué también te amo?! ¡¿Qué ahora si podremos estar juntos a pesar de todo?! ¡Estas mal! Yo no pienso caer nuevamente… ¡yo sufrí lo que nadie por tú culpa! ¡Y estaba sola en un país desconocido! Mientras tú seguías en tu mundo de perfección en el que no sucedía nada y en dónde eras como un Dios… y ahora vienes y me dices que me amas… que quieres que estemos juntos… ¡pues no! ¡Jamás! –lo mire fijamente, su rostro estaba crispado- Ya no soy esa niñita estúpida a la que con dos palabras bonitas tenías en tu cama y que se humillaba ante ti por un poco de cariño… esa niña murió con _él_… -termine un susurro que estoy segura que oyó-

- Cariño… sé que éstas alterada pues no me esperabas volver a ver… te entiendo… pero verás que cuando se te baje el enfado todo será como antes…

- ¡NO! ¡NADA SERÁ COMO ANTES! –grité con todas mis fuerzas-

Y un dolor terrible en mi pecho se extendió por todo mi cuerpo. A lo lejos oí unos soniditos de la maquina a la que estaba conectada pero no me importaba trataba, inútilmente, de apretar para que el dolor disminuyera, pero este no hacía más que intensificarse.

- Tiene que retirarse –oí que alguien decía y pude sentir mucho jaleo cerca de mi- ¡Necesitamos al doctor Finnigan! ¡La estamos perdiendo!–

- ¡Hermione! ¡No! –escuche tu voz lejana… y de ahí, no volví a saber más. Solo una calma que me invadió y que me hizo sentir que de ahora en adelante todo estaría mejor-

* * *

_Londres, Reino Unido. Tres años después._

Camino sin rumbo fijo, hace tres años que no tengo uno.

Sé que quizá todo lo que me sucede lo merezco, y lo acepto, pero también sé que la que menos que nadie se lo merecía fue la que más sufrió. Por mi culpa.

No tengo amigos, aunque tampoco los necesito. Mi familia hace ya mucho tiempo que se alejo de mi, ellos tampoco olvidan.

¿Y yo? Yo solo espero el día que Dios se apiade de mí y me recoja para al fin descansar junto a las personas que más amo.

Las lágrimas corren por mis mejillas y el viento frío me cala en los huesos pero solo así puedo constatar que sigo vivo.

No sé cuánto tiempo me toque sufrir aún, no sé cuanto más tenga que pagar en este mundo por haberla lastimado, lo único que sé es que los pocos o muchos día que aún me queden la seguiré amando con la misma intensidad del primer día.

Quizá el tiempo fue muy poco, quizá el mundo bastante pequeño, ó quizá, solo quizá nuestro amor era inmenso.

No importa cómo, no importa cuando, sé que en algún momento nos volveremos a reunir para amarnos como siempre debió haber sido.

FIN.


End file.
